Through Eyes of the Harvest Moon
by Kiky53
Summary: A fan fiction about Kakashi and Rayanalise. The main character of the story, Rayanalise Rayne , was brought up by Orochimar then ran away at 10, and was taken in by ninjas. She was further trained, and takes up any job for money.
1. New Missions

Chapter One

New Missions

The cool midnight breeze blew at my face as I descended the steps towards the hidden house. I stopped once my feet touched the bottom, and waited for the door to open.

"Rayanalise," a voice whispered from my side, "you finally arrive," a short, and round man stepped from behind the bushes on the left side of the stairs.

I snorted.

"Still don't have that great of manners, Raynie?" he smirked.

"Well what's with you sneaking up on me?" I grumbled. I didn't even notice he had been in that bush.

"Just wanted to see if you still couldn't sense me," his eyes started changing into silted, gold animal-like eyes. His face began resembling something like what a snake's would be. His mouth opened and long black hair flowed down his side and pressed against his back. Fangs grew from his normal teeth as his long tongue slid from his mouth and towards me.

I blinked.

"Raynie? Are you alright?" the short chubby man asked me, smiling.

"Uh, yeah," I stuttered, "I'll just go inside now," I walked towards the sliding doors as they opened. The short man followed behind me taking his time. I took one step into the building, and looked around.

I felt something slither over my feet, and I looked down. I was frozen with terror. Snakes. I took a few slow breaths.

"One… two… three…" I breathed out, "meigetsu."

My eyes began lightly glowing yellow, and the snake evaporated into air. Must have been a hallucination, I sighed. I looked up to see three men standing behind the short man.

"You may call me Hallow," he smiled, "and these men… you don't need to know their names," the three behind him smirked slightly. Hallow turned around facing the three men, "go wait in the back while I inform Rayne of her new mission, alone."

The three turned and exited quickly from the building, and I was left alone with Hallow.

"Rayanalise, I'll pay you in the millions for your cooperation," he smiled, again, at me, as he removed a bag from the inside of his kimono, "you'll get a couple of these every full moon."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked staring intently at the rather large bag of money. All I wanted to do right then was grab it out of his hands, but he only had one at the moment… it'd be a waste, I might as well do it.

"All you have to do is remain in Konoha and collect information for me," his smile grew bigger.

"You're paying me so much for that?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Well, you will need to act like you are staying there for awhile. You will have to act like you are just a normal person, and not a ninja. So you will need money for a place to stay, food and money for clothes and everything else you may need. There is also enough left over for you to save, or whatever else you'd like," he grinned flashing some of his teeth. They looked sharp, and something screamed from within me.

I blinked, and Hallow was just smirking normally at me. My hallucination are acting up more than usual today.

"Will you do it Rayne?" he asked.

"Yes," I paused, "I will do it."


	2. Vicariously Living

Chapter Two

I was pretty close to the Konoha Gates, and I was sweating bullets; the hot summer sun wasn't being all to kind today. I had to act as if my bag had weighed something to me even though it was practically nothing. I was going to be here for a long time.

Oh the joy.

I tossed the bag of change up into the air, and caught it easily. I sighed and walked over to a tree and began digging a hole at it's base. I took out some of the money and put it in my bag, then dropped the money bag into the hole, spilling a couple coins. I picked the coins up and put them back where they belonged, and began filling the hole.

As I finished filling the hole I dusted my hands off on my kimono and wiped my brow with my sleeve. Then I made a 'X' mark near the base of the tree, just above where I buried my treasure. I grabbed my bag and started to enter The Hidden Leaf Village. I looked to the side to see two men who were looking at me; I turned to them and bowed.

"What's your business Ma'am?" asked one of the men.

"Just traveling" I replied smoothly.

"All by yourself?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No, I was traveling in a group," I began quickly working out an excuse, "at the spilt road I left to come here while they continued on their way somewhere near the Village of the Mist."

"Alright then, welcome to Konoha!" he smiled, "how long are you planning on staying here?"

"As long as I can, until my father wants me to come home," I said.

"Alright, well, If you want the Hokage can assign someone to show you around town," he informed me.

"No thanks, I want to explore this place myself," I smiled.

"Okay then, just don't get lost."

"Don't worry, I have a good sense of direction," I winked at him and walked off towards the residential houses.

Kakashi's P.O.V.

I watched as the girl walked quietly away from the gates towards the part of town that had numerous rooms for rent. She looked all around, soaking up everything around her though her almond eyes. Her black hair curled perfectly, and flowed down to her waist. Her red kimono looked tight around her waist and her butt, but hung loosely on her arms and legs. She looked only about five foot three.

I followed behind her at a safe distance, and making sure I was hidden from her sight. She paused for a second to take a glance behind her, making sure no one was following, and then continued walking down the street. She suddenly turned left and left me behind. I waited and counted to five, to make sure she was a safe distance away from me, before I followed.

"Why are you following me?" I ran into her.

"Uh… uh…" I managed to mumble, "sorry, you looked like you were new here, and I was just going to make sure you didn't get lost."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she smiled up at me and turned to leave.

"Wait, I know some good apartments for cheap. They're close to my home too, so if you ever needed anything, I'd be close by."

She stood thinking about it for a few minutes as I waited patiently for her answer.

"Alrighty, show me them," she smiled up at me.

I led her down the street pointing out important things like the food store, clothes store, and a few restaurants that she might enjoy. She smiled and laughed while following me the entire way.

We reached a large building, and she looked at it in awe.

"This is the building I'm living in. Room 21. They should have a couple rooms open, if you want, I can ask for you," I rubbed the back of my head.

"Sure," she shrugged, "I just needa find a place for now."

I walked up to the desk and asked the owner if they had any available. Turns out they had one on the top floor. I paid for it since it wasn't that much.

"Here's the key for your room," I said handing it to her. She looked up at me with surprise.

"You didn't have to buy it for me!" she pushed the key back towards me.

"No, no really, it wasn't that expensive anyways. If you want you could always pay me back later, I don't mind," I smiled at her.

"Okay then!" she took the keys, and walked towards the stairs.

"Kakashi!" I turned around and saw Tsunade, "I need to debrief you about your new mission, come with me," she began walking.

I thanked the owner and followed Tsunade out of the building, only glancing back once.


End file.
